Why Can't He Belong To Me?
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: Russell saw Envy first. Shouldn't the homunculus belong to him, and not Edward Elric? Well, besides the fact that Envy hates him. Meanwhile, Envy goes to visit Ed, and one thing leads to another. EDVY LEMON EdxEnvy Ed/Envy One-sided RussellxEnvy


Me: I don't own FMA~

Got inspired by Billy Talent's Surrender.

Changed the "she" to a "he" xD lol

'This Flow Don't Belong To Me, Why Can't He Belong To Me?'

* * *

Cold amethyst eyes watched silently in the shadows which he had concealed himself in. Without even the smallest sound, his feet padded against the cool cement floor, carefully taking in his surroundings. Envy was getting restless, and losing his patience. Since Dante had practically thrown yet another mission at him, without even a warning. Not that he protested or anything, but still, all he asked for was just a word of upcoming events. No matter, he would find his target, and set him on the right path.

"Now, where would my Chibi-kun be?"

Yes. He had to find Edward Elric again. Make sure nothing bad happened to him, and since Scar was loose, who knows what could happen. Envy did have various encounters with Fullmetal, and didn't even allow to think of his death. Too important. For once in his life, he wanted to become human. Not to mention, Edward was the one who had devised a temporary truce with the homunculi.

No more fighting. Just one year.

But still Dante had went along, and thought of new ways to get a stone. Glancing his ways up a new alley, cursing when he realized he had been walking in circles. He wasn't feeling good at all, Envy was hoping to find the Fullmetal boy soon, because his mind had been occupied with sex. Those golden eyes so focused on giving him pleasure, thrusting at just the right angle, enough to draw out a long broken moan. Envy always made the blonde get hard, and start it, on some occasions Envy would be so impatient, and needy as to wait for the State Alchemist in his room.

"Envy? Wha-What the hell are you doing here!" Edward hissed lowly.__

The homunculus arose his head from the pillow he had tucked underneath. Smirking at the sight of Ed. Sitting up, eyes never leaving his lover. A low purr escaping his lips, as he growled playfully.

"Oh, you're not happy to see me Chibi?"

Ed had taken a moment to just stare at Envy. Trying to figure out what the homunculus wanted, it was obvious Envy wasn't going to say a word. Envy almost whimpered, he wanted him. Now. Not yet. But he wanted him so bad. Keep your cool. Amethyst eyes widened in curiosity when Ed took off his red coat, putting it away. Knowing that Ed wasn't going to give him what he came there for, the homuculus got up.

"I'm heading out, see you next time Chibi-kun."

As Envy opened the door to leave, it was quickly slammed shut. Startled, Envy backed away from the door, a hand pressed against the wall behind him, almost hitting him in the face.

"I'm not letting you leave that easily, well not after seeing you waiting for me there." Ed motioned his head at the bed.

Envy licked his suddenly dry lips, questioning why Edward got into a predatory state when about to fuck him. Hormones. Damn this blonde. Especially when he made the alchemist get excited, that earned him a few name calling. Ed only rarely ever talked dirty, but it was still hot when the alchemist did it. Pushing all thoughts aside, feeling his exposed back touch the cool wall, sending a chill up his spine, shivering either out of pleasure, or being cold. Envy couldn't tell.

"You want me to fuck you don't you?" Ed asked, smirking slightly, watching as Envy nodded. "I don't know...moan my name, and I'll think about it."

Envy shot him a glare, but let out a very low quiet moan of the blonde's name. Not satisfied, Ed frowned.

"Not good enough, Envy." Moving his hips against Envy's, the sin gasped when he felt Ed's hardness against him.

So close. Just a little...

"E-Edward!" He moaned louder.

Liking the sound of that, Ed began feeling up his lovers thigh, hand snaking it's way into the homunculi's skort, resting his hand on Envy's ass.

"It's a equivalent exchange we got going on here Envy. I know you can moan louder than that."

Finally at his breaking point, Envy ripped off Ed's shirt, the alchemist was shocked, but shook it off, smirking at his lover.

"Alright, two can play at this game."

Clapping his hands together, placing them on Envy's form, transmuting the sin's clothes off. Quickly thrusting two fingers inside his lover, who moaned loudly, closing his eyes, gasping a bit.

"You little shit!" Envy cursed, shutting up when Ed placed another finger in, slowly rocking them within him.

"Guess we're a little over due Envy. You're nice, and tight. I didn't know you wanted me this badly."

Envy rolled his eyes, moaning more, gladly accepting Edward's needy, hot kiss. The alchemist intruding Envy's mouth, licking every inch of the warm sweet cavern. Jabbing his fingers deeper, Envy arched his back, hips moving against Ed's fingers, knowing the blonde liked when he did that. Something about it being a turn on? Without much thought, the sin trying to rip off Ed's pants, Edward watched with amusement, laughing a bit when Envy couldn't seem to get them to do it himself, knowing hs lover didn't like to wait, and honestly, he wanted to fuck him now. Unzipping his pants, yanking them off. Moaning when his erection now had more freedom, only to be grabbed by Envy.

"Glad to know I make you hard, Chibi." He whispered seductively. Taking off Ed's boxers, almost immediately.

"How many rounds do you wanna go?" Envy asked thoughtfully, looking at his lover. Trying his best to at least keep a shred of his homunculus pride.

"Hm? I dunno, I could go all night. Make you so sore, you won't be able to fight me." Ed said smiling. No smirk. A smile.

Envy was about to protest, but now wouldn't be a good idea. Ed's erection was jabbing him in the thigh, moaning at the hard feel of it. Almost gasping when he felt the tip of Ed's hard cock, enter him. Filling it to the hilt, Envy breathed out slowly, it did hurt, he hadn't done this in a while after all, and Ed saw this discomfort. Waiting a few moments, for Envy to recognize the feeling of it, slightly moving his hips, thrusting a bit more into his sin.

"So tight. Fuck." Ed cursed, his teeth clenched together, loving the feeling Envy had to him. Using all of his willpower to not start fucking his lover, Envy was still in a bit of pain after all.

"Next time get some fucking lube." Envy growled, causing Ed to chuckle in amusement.

Unable to control himself any longer, Edward almost pulled completely out, but thrusted himself back in the tight enclosure of Envy, moaning as the homunculi's tightness gripped his length. Envy felt so amazing, thrusting more wanting to get much deeper into him. Envy groaned in pleasure, only encouraging Ed to continue.

The thrusting had become more brutal, ramming his hard cock inside the tight depths of his lover, getting more deeper. Angles thrusts, at just the right moment caused Envy to cry out, almost cumming on the spot when he felt Ed's teeth on his neck, biting into his skin. Marking him for a brief moment, before it quickly healed much to Ed's disappointment. The homunculus screamed the youngest state alchemist's name, Edward moved at a fast pace, loving the sin moaning, and begging to go faster.

"A little more- Yes! Just like that!" Envy moaned hotly, his own teeth latching onto the blonde's collarbone, lightly sucking, bruises in the making now graced Ed's skin.

There was a new perspective Ed had now on sex. Envy was his. His sin. Using ever single opportunity to let everyone around him be aware of that detail. Envy was a homunculus, but Ed didn't really care about that. Even if the homunculi could kill him, even right now. Looking at Envy, as he thrust into him, those beautiful amethyst eyes rolling back, mouth open slightly, moans escaping. Every so often, Envy would close his eyes shut, clenching his teeth, and growl with frustration.

Somewhere in this lustful moment, Edward had taken it to the bed. Sheets getting entangled with their bodies, sweat mingling together. Ed moaned, whispering things to the sin that made Envy moan himself. Deciding to savor the moment, now moving at a slow steady pace, placing small kisses along Envy's jawline.

Golden, met violet. A clash of emotions suddenly hitting them full on, as they both moan, ecstasy clear in their voices, as they come together. Panting, Ed looked at the homunculus underneath him, smiling happily seeing is sin still having lingering pleasure from the sex. A afterglow was now bathing them, making Envy look so vulnerable.

"So Envy, up for a round two?" Ed asked taking a strand of Envy's hair, twirling it around his index finger, a lovestruck look on his face.

About to answer Envy moaned softly, since Edward had yet to pull himself out of him. Not wanting to move, since that would result in Ed's cock slipping out of him.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ed cursed, whoever was at the door had ruined his chance on a second round. Scowling, Ed looked over his shoulder, in the direction of the front door, growling lowly when they continued knocking.

"Edo, you should answer that." Envy finally breathed out.

"Right, right." Ed slowly pulled away from Envy, the homunculus whimpering a bit at the loss.

The alchemist grumbled lowly, pulling back on his boxers, and pants. Looking for his shirt, picking it up, slipping it on. Envy who was a bit worn out from moaning his lovers name, didn't feel the need to put his clothes back on, and just pulled silky red sheets over his lower half. Ed unlocked, and opened the door.

"Hey Ed, I just stopped by to get that book you borrowed!" Russell's voice echoed throughout the alchemist's apartment.

Envy gasped slightly, bringing the blanket up to cover him a bit more efficiently. Russell's eyes instantly taking in the half naked body that was visible to his ocean blue eyes. Ed saw this, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You done staring at my boyfriend, or you need another minute?"

Russell shook his head, having to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight before him. Envy. The homunculus Envy. That perfect being, was currently in his good friends bed. Naked. Russell always had a crush on Envy, seeing as he saw him first and all. But now, every thought of making the sin his own was diminished. It was clear as day.

Envy belonged to Ed.

"Chibi-kun, maybe I should go now-" Envy started.

"No! Envy don't it's fine. I won't let him touch, or start anything. Besides, he just wants a book, after that we'll go to sleep." Ed said smoothly.

This seemed to calm Envy down, and the homunculus relaxed back into the bed. Russell being there now made things awkward, and Envy wanted to leave. He had just got fucked by his boyfriend, and now the room smelled like hot sex. He just wanted to see Ed, not the wanna-be Edward Elric. Oh yes, he hadn't forgotten when the younger blonde stole his Chibi's name, and pretended to be Edward.

Russell could never amount to Ed.

Never.

In short terms, Envy didn't like the boy.

"Didn't know you were the type that was into wanna-be humans, Ed." Russell suddenly said.

Envy growled.

"Fuck you Tringham! Look who's talking! Mr. Wanna-Be Elric! You could never pull off my Chibi!" The homunculus hissed, wanting to get up and beat the shit out of him.

Finally.

Envy noticed Russell. Acknowledged him. Even as an insult, his heart started beating a bit fast.

"You're right, I don't have the taste for old, ugly things." The blue eyed blonde remarked.

"Just take your damn book. Leave. Now." The state alchemist said in a loud clear voice. Handing him the book, knocking the wind out of him. "Get the hell out."

Without warning, Ed had somehow got Russell out, slamming the door behind him. Looking over at Envy concerned. He knew what Russell had said was crossing the line, and cussed himself out for not intervening sooner.

"You're not ugly."

"I'm not human. I'm a fucking monster...of course I'm ugly." Envy muttered underneath his breath.

It was rare for Envy to show his emotions. But the word ugly got to him. Maybe it was because he was Envy personified, a recreation o a deadly sin, but had his own body, and mind. There was no soul, but Ed still considered him a human. He felt emotions to dammit, and hated the bastards that were so insensitive about it. Not human. Ugly. Fake. Mistake.

Envy was jealousy. That was a ugly emotion as others called it.

"Envy. Homunculi are the closest thing to perfect right?"

The homunculus nodded.

"Then so are you."

Edward smirked a bit when Envy hit him in the face with a sin shaking his head in denial, but that got to him too. The pipsqueak actually made him blush slightly, and at times he either hated or adored how his Chibi could accomplish on dragging out such weak emotions from him.

"Shut up Chibi. I'm tired, goodnight." Envy grumbled, pulling he covers more over him, smiling when Ed joined him.

"You know I love you too Envy. Night."

Meanwhile outside the hotel, Russell had looked upwards at the sky, longingly. Why did Ed have to be so much better? How did that shorty get Envy anyway? Didn't they hate each other with a passion?

"Damn it all..."

Although, he had said unnecessary things to Envy. Which caused Ed to retaliate, and kick him out. That protectiveness, Envy's willingness, and devotion to the State Alchemist.

"Why Edward!"

'Wanna-Be-Elric'

"Why...why can't he be mine? Why can't that damn thing belong to me!" Russell almost tore out a chunk of his hair.

Suddenly, a memory had broken through his rage, and he knew that he never even stood a chance against Edward, and never had a chance with the Deadly Sin.

'I'm not a possession. And if I were to be, I'll never be yours.'

* * *

Me: Idk whether I should make this into a chapter thing or  
leave it as a one-shot 0_0 Review though as always! ^^_  
_


End file.
